


Melting Point

by testosterone_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hilarity, Hot Weather, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, heat wave, oggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the heat wave hitting Britain right now. Have some Sherlock and John in 221b trying to deal with the heat along with the rest of you poor sods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> It's ridiculously hot in my hometown in Canada right now, so I feel the pain of everyone dealing with heat waves in England. None of us were built for the heat! I decided to write this while trying to walk home from the closest sushi restaurant, which I ate at because cooking anything was out of the question.

John lay on his back on the floor of 221b in his pants, staring at the ceiling, and wishing that they had a fan.

The heat wave that had hit London in recent days had put almost the entire city out of commission. The clinic was running on the least amount of staff possible, there were no crimes to be heard of, and most Londoners were too overheated to do anything unless it was absolutely required.

“This is intolerable. I can’t even do experiments.”

John tilted his head to the side so that he could look at Sherlock. Both of them had stripped down to their pants. There was a bucket of ice water in between them, and they were periodically switching out the cool flannel placed on carefully calculated areas of their body for a new one that had been immersed in the ice water.

There was an empty ice cream container nearby, which they had quickly run out of. At least they had a steady supply of ice cubes.

“Bored,” Sherlock sighed, but even that protest sounded to heat-weary to do anything about it.

John tried to hit him with a wet flannel, but he fell short, and his arm fell to the floor and just stayed there.

Normally, John would have approached a situation in which he was in any state of undress near Sherlock with some trepidation. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Anyway, it was too hot for any sexual interest to show itself, so John wasn’t worried.

Not that he didn’t think Sherlock was gorgeous, he still was, even splayed out on the floor covered in flannels. It was just too damn hot to bother.

“How hot is it?” John asked, even though he really didn’t want to know.

“It’s 36,” Sherlock groaned. “Why?”

“Ugh,” John groaned, then rolled over on his front so that he could change flannels again. “Just curious. At least Australians will be happy.”

“No, they won’t,” Sherlock said, with some effort. “In some places in Australia, it’s 54.”

“54.” John wrung out a flannel and put it across the back of his neck. “How is that even a survivable temperature? What were you looking at Australian weather for anyway?”

“I didn’t think it could conceivably be any hotter than it was here, so I checked,” Sherlock said. “Australia is worse.”

“Bloody hell,” John said.

“Why is it so hot?” Sherlock whined. “England is not meant to be hot.”

John didn’t bother replying. It was true, it was far too hot. Nowhere had air conditioning, the clothes John normally wore were far too heavy, and no one knew how to handle the heat. John could barely bring himself to move.

“At least in cold weather you can layer clothes,” Sherlock continued in a slightly dazed tone. “It’s not as if I can remove my skin. I wonder if taking off my pants would help.”

John didn’t bother protesting as Sherlock half-heartedly wiggled off his pants and then dropped them on the floor. Sherlock was naked and lying next to him, and John couldn’t even appreciate the view. 

“Does it help?” he asked eventually.

“Marginally,” Sherlock said, sounding drowsy. “If I had a handheld fan, maybe fanning my balls would help.”

John snorted and tried to imagine that. Then he got an idea, and started shifting around, getting his own pants off. They were bright, fire engine red, and it was a testament to the heat that Sherlock hadn’t made any comments. John dunked his pants in the cold ice water, then shimmied them back on, yelping at the cold.

“Bloody buggering fuck,” he gasped.

That really was cold.

“That’s disgusting,” Sherlock said, wrinkling his nose.

“Works,” John said back. “Ahhh, that’s the stuff.”

Sherlock switched out his flannel and carefully placed the new one over the curve of his arse. John giggled. Sherlock threw one of the wet flannels at John, and it flopped in the middle of the floor between them.

“I’m not getting that,” John said.

Sherlock reached his arm out, but couldn’t reach it. They both lay there until John’s wet pants started to get uncomfortable, so he took them off again. He threw his wet, balled up pants at Sherlock, and got him in the face. John giggled, and Sherlock dunked the pants in the ice water again. This time he shimmied them on.

John’s cock made a valiant effort at becoming erect at the very notion of Sherlock wearing his pants, never mind the sight of wet cotton clinging to Sherlock’s groin. However, there was no way any sexual activity was going to be comfortable in this heat, not even solo activity, so John regretfully postponed his wanking to Sherlock’s naked body until a time when it was cooler.

“Later,” Sherlock said, as if voicing John’s thoughts aloud.

“What?” John asked.

“We can have sex later,” Sherlock said.

“How did you - “

“Obvious.”

“Okay,” John said with a faint hum. He was even too overheated to have much of a sexuality crisis. “Later then.”

“Coo-ee! Boys! Look what I got for you at the shops!”

John was too overheated to care that Mrs. Hudson got an eyeful, although he was thankful for the electric fan she brought with her.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://testosterone-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
